


De Feromonas y otras sustancias

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por eso tiene que ser otra cosa. Tiene que haber otra razón y sólo puede atribuírsela a la naturaleza del lobo. A la química, la biología, la física (bueno, el diría que a la física no, que no hay nada físico en realidad). Es tan obvio que está utilizando sus feromonas con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Feromonas y otras sustancias

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es culpa mía!! Es mi naturaleza de bióloga y la idea de explicar la atracción con las sustancias de la vida, y creo que Stiles estaría muy de acuerdo, porque es tan complejo como yo!!
> 
> Sin betear!!

                   Tiene un montón de libros encima de la mesa, sobre las rodillas y cubriendo prácticamente la cama. Es probable que haya dejado la biblioteca sin existencias, pero le da lo mismo.

                  Su padre ha empezado a pensar que ha desarrollado una repentina vocación científica, o que tiene fiebre y le toca la frente cada vez que pasa por delante de su cuarto.

                 Lo único que hace, en realidad, es buscar tratados de ecología y de comportamiento animal y ha aprendido mucho sobre reproducción y marcas con orina, pero sigue sin entender nada de lo que está pasando. De lo que le pasa con Derek.

                

                 Todo comienza un lunes, Derek se quita la camiseta y él saliva, y que se sepa Hale aún no se ha convertido en un brownie. Lo peor es que sabe que le gustan esos pequeños cuadraditos de chocolate, pero ¿Los pectorales lobunos? Habría jurado que no.

                 Por eso tiene que ser otra cosa. Tiene que haber otra razón y sólo puede atribuírsela a la naturaleza del lobo. A la química, la biología, la física (bueno, el diría que a la física no, que no hay nada físico en realidad). Es tan obvio que está utilizando sus feromonas con él.

 

(Lleva dos horas leyendo un párrafo sobre sustancias atrayentes y en ese tiempo se ha pasado hora y media traduciendo y treinta minutos pensando en a qué huele Derek)

 

                 A mitad de semana todo se le complica demasiado. Derek parece tener una fijación desesperada con aparecer por el instituto sin previo aviso y así es difícil evitarle, y se empeña en entrenar a Scott e Isaac para lo que se les viene encima. Eso acaba con Stiles sólo en la biblioteca fingiendo que trabaja y que no siente un picor en la piel, a la altura del cuello, en esa parte en la que termina la camiseta y su nuca aún no se curva. Puede ver las moléculas en el aire, veneno para ingenuos, perfume de ramas y ejercicio físico expandiéndose por SU territorio a medida que el lobo se pasea por allí, dejando marcas a su paso.

¿Cómo puede estar todo el mundo tan tranquilo? ¿No lo huelen?

                 No se da cuenta, pero mientras lo piensa debe estar gesticulando porque Danny ya le ha mirado cuatro veces desde que se ha sentado.

 

(El jueves lleva a Scott a casa y ahí está. Figura elegante y aterradora, el ceño fruncido, pero algo que parece brillo en sus ojos, como si le aliviara saber que la guerra aún no ha empezado)

 

                 El jueves por la tarde Stiles desmantela la biblioteca, porque no puede ser. Derek sigue siendo Derek, aunque eso suene patético. Sigue siendo una criatura misteriosa a la que no le habría importado perder de vista. No puede sentir ternura por él, y mucho menos empatía.

 

(Es más fácil pensar que es todo un truco sobrenatural, que el hecho bastante evidente de que algo está cambiando en su cabeza, en su percepción, y es totalmente consciente y voluntario)

 

                 El viernes por la mañana se quiere morir. Scott se acerca a él con cara de perrito y no podría parecerse más a un maltés en ese momento. Que trama algo está escrito en su cara, pero por si acaso Stiles pregunta, por lo de acabar pronto con su sufrimiento.

-       Necesito volver a hablar con Allison, así que tienes que aceptar- Stiles cierra la taquilla y mira a su amigo. Es genial como colega, pero no entiende el amor de la misma forma que él.

 

(Al menos de la forma en la que él lo entendía, porque desde que Derek lo ha hechizado con su sustancia licántropa ya no entiende nada.)

 

-       ¿Vamos a tener una cita a ciegas en la que aparezcas de repente?

-       No exactamente –o lo suelta ya o empezará a hacer el molinillo con los brazos y es tremendamente peligroso-. Vas a hacer una fiesta en casa. Pequeña, sólo la manada, algunos amigos…

-       ¿Qué? –ha oído perfectamente pese a ser humano, pero prefiere sentirse seguro, o gritar por gritar, aún no lo sabe.

-       Tu padre siempre trabaja en Halloween, y somos demasiado jóvenes para irnos por ahí, será genial.

Se da una palmada mental porque ni siquiera había caído en que al día siguiente era Halloween.

Habla de la manada igual que habla de los pantalones que lleva puestos. Se ha implicado y ahora parece estar tan adentro que duele.

-       ¿Eso incluye a Derek?- no ha querido preguntarlo ni con un ápice de ilusión, pero que le va a hacer. Cada vez está más seguro de que hay algo raro en el ambiente, esporas tal vez.

-       Claro que no. Se pondría furioso si se entera de que nos exponemos de ese modo.

-       Si, y podría intentar matarme…otra vez.

-       Hace mucho de eso…Stileeess…

 

        Hace mucho que Derek lo amenazó con arrancarle la cabeza y luego intentó salvarlo del alfa. Él se la devolvió cuando estaban acorralados por el Kanima, y creía que estaban en paz, sellando un pacto como caballeros, sin cuentas pendientes. Que el alfa intente que esté presente cuando hablan de cualquier plan no parece seguir esa tónica.

 

        No sabe cómo ha acabado aceptando, pero debe ser ese halo que desprende Derek y que no le deja respirar. Lo último que lee antes de que Scott toque el timbre habla de las feromonas nupciales que algunos animales producen cuando quieren ser encontrados por su pareja.

 

        Ahora mismo él se escondería dentro de su cama con mucho gusto, pero cree que Scott le fundiría el timbre si no baja corriendo.

        En menos de media hora ha decorado la casa, hecho una olla gigante de ponche y se ha vestido del niño de la familia Addams. Lo peor de todo es esa sonrisa llena de luz, como si estuviera seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

        En una hora, Jackson ha aparecido en la puerta, disfrazado de vampiro (¿en serio?) anunciando que Lydia ha conseguido convencer a Allison de que vaya a la fiesta. Scott corre por todas las habitaciones y Stiles aún no se ha disfrazado.

        A las dos horas hay más gente de la que jamás hubiera pensado en su sala de estar y él es el único que se siente fuera de lugar en su propia casa. No lleva disfraz, ni máscara, y está empezando a encontrarse realmente mal. Quizás sea un virus y no una sustancia.

        Un cuarto de hora más y está en la puerta de su cuarto, en silencio y a oscuras, lejos del alboroto de abajo. El viento ulula entre los árboles y el espesor de la noche penetra por su ventana. Realmente esa noche cumple su propósito.

Se apoya en el quicio de la puerta, adornado con la única luz de una farola lejana y quizás alguna vela, y su mente divaga.

 

        No se da cuenta hasta que la sombra aparece en la habitación. Ni siquiera se había fijado, pero la ventana estaba abierta. Podía sentir el frío entrando en sus huesos, y no había sido capaz de cerrarla. Su subconsciente le había traicionado.

        Derek  le está observando, parado a unos centímetros de él, como el león que espera saltar sobre su presa. Stiles no dice nada. Ya está cansado de asustarse, de intentar mejorar una relación que no existe y está por encima de todo harto de sus feromonas sobrenaturales que no le dejan pensar en nada más.

Quizás haya visto todos esos libros, pero puede que no sepa que son por él.

        Camina hacia la puerta y Stiles no se mueve, ni le mira, sigue apoyado con sus grandes ojos hacia el frente, el ceño fruncido, la ironía boca abajo. Un ligero temblor le muestra que Derek está pasando por su lado, saliendo por su puerta. Se para en el quicio, a pocos centímetros de él (el marco de su puerta no es tan grande como para  sentir que puede respirar)

-       Están aquí, ¿verdad? –Derek no está enfadado. Parece utilizar un tono tranquilo, pero solemne prácticamente a posta. Se le ve preocupado, alerta. Stiles puede oler la adrenalina sin superpoderes cuando Derek se aleja de la puerta hacia el bullicio que viene de las escaleras.

        Stiles decide ser él mismo. Ha leído que un animal no puede huir de su naturaleza, y sus ganas de decir algo son más fuertes que cualquier hormona.

-       Sé lo que estás haciendo –no es su típica frase despreocupada, pero no tiene tiempo para autoanalizarse. Stiles está preocupado porque las clases no le motivan lo suficiente, ni Lydia es capaz de hacerlo,  y lo único que le importa es saber por qué Derek Hale domina sus pensamientos. Debería odiarle, pero en cambio ha invertido muchas horas en conocer mejor lo que está haciendo, contaminarle-. Mi respuesta es no.

        El cuerpo de Derek es más claro, adornado por las velas que Scott se ha empeñado en poner por toda la casa y cuando se vuelve está verdaderamente desconcertado, y no se esconde.

-       Estoy buscando a mis betas, nada fuera de lo normal, creo.

-       Lo he leído –y puede que pretenda tener el control y ser él el que vuelva loco a alguien por una vez-. Lo huelo, lo siento. He tenido que traducir, entender, dibujar. Creo que hay carreras que han requerido menos estudios, pero lo sé Derek. Sé que intentas atraerme para hacerme de tú manada.

        Derek se acerca y Stiles se separa echando un paso hacia su habitación. Si va a morir prefiere hacerlo en un lugar importante y no en medio de ninguna parte. Derek está en la puerta, y ya no tiene escapatoria.

-       No eres un lobo, pero eres de la manada, Stiles. Al menos de la de Scott.

-       ¿Entonces por qué las usas? -¿no quiere morderle? Se siente estúpido y empieza a ser más Stiles. Balbucea y la voz se le quiebra, hundida por el peso de lo que acaba de decir.

-       ¿Qué uso? –Que Derek simplemente se muestre curioso lo desestabiliza aún más.

-       Feromonas, hormonas, sustancias químicas. No sé como se llaman. Están aquí, incluso ahora. Han estado las últimas semanas, en tus ojos, cuando estabas cerca. Podía sentir tu voz y tu presencia cuando venías al instituto. Me picaba la nuca y me sentía enfermo cuando tú estabas allí. – es gracioso que incluso consigan que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse más a Derek-. Estás intentando atraerme con tus poderes sobrenaturales y no soy capaz de oler otra cosa, de sentir otra cosa. Lo he intentado con las patatas fritas, con tres salsas, mis favoritas, pero se llenan de esa sensación de angustia cuando sé que estás allí. ¿Me estás drogando?

La respuesta no es la que esperaba, porque Derek se ríe, una risa franca, sonora y juraría que él también se está acercando y no parece tener ganas de matarlo.

-       ¿Así que has estado estudiando? –es casi un susurro y su espalda empieza a sentir un cosquilleo molesto. Es como una onda expansiva que viaja hacia su cabeza. Está demasiado cerca y las sensaciones se multiplican- ¿Y qué sientes ahora? –su voz es ya un murmullo en su oreja y su pecho respira muy cerca de Stiles, sus labios casi rozándole. Está acorralado.

-       Taquicardia y frío, no, calor, no lo sé. Derek –es un quejido, pero Derek no se aparta de él. Parece divertido –. Encima te gusta torturarme.

-       No Stiles, sólo intento ayudarte. Creo que sé lo que te pasa, y será mejor que lo arreglemos, ¿no?

-       Soy partidario de arreglar las cosas –pero no tiene apenas voz y sus piernas son gelatina.

        Derek pone una mano en su cintura y se acerca a él. Es tan alto que no podría escapar en la vida, no si sus músculos se vuelven líquidos y sus manos empiezan a temblar. No hay espacio y sus ojos contaminan. Le acaba de cazar y él no es más grande que un ratón dentro de una garra.

-       ¿Qué sientes ahora? –su voz es cálida, casi infernal.

-       Creo que no puedo respirar, debe ser alergia –Derek lo mira y necesita ladear la cabeza para hacerlo con profundidad, y sin alejarse quita la mano de su cintura y la posa en su cuello. Sólo es una ligera presión que no le corta el aire. Le acaricia la yugular con dos dedos y Stiles se muere (aunque aparentemente su sistema nervioso sigue funcionando)

-       Creo que no has leído bien, tal vez.  Tu erección no miente.

        ¿Su qué? Estaba tan centrado en sus sensaciones que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba visiblemente empalmado, contra Derek, casi tocándole. Sus mejillas se vuelven rojas en un segundo y comprende que la sustancia que ha estado utilizando quizás no tenía un plan y puede que le pille por sorpresa tanto como a él, porque juraría que Derek está duro contra sus vaqueros.

-       ¿Qué quieres? –se atreve a decir, porque él no se ha imaginado nada, pero le aterra saber que es el único al que la sustancia de Derek ha afectado.

        Y él es el adolescente que habla demasiado y Derek no habla una mierda porque prefiere actuar, porque la vida es corta y aún le quema y es mejor no perder el tiempo si se puede ganar.

        La mano del cuello tira de él y entonces no hay sustancias porque no hay espacio, ni aire, sólo unos labios que presionan sobre los suyos con urgencia. Es pasional, pero es delicado y Stiles imagina que Derek tiene miedo de que se rompa. Tiene más miedo ahora mismo que el día que mató a su tío el alfa, que el día que otro lobo decidió retarle por primera vez, y esto es Derek, aunque sea irracional. Y eso es Stiles, tan racional que hasta ha tenido que buscar explicación en los libros para no aceptar algo tan natural como la atracción, incluso por quién menos cabría esperar.

 

        Derek interrumpe el beso y lo levanta con las dos manos, como si no pesara. Stiles no le suelta. Ahora que lo ha aceptado, cree que la única forma de no sentirse enfermo es dejarse llevar. Derek le dijo que le ayudaría a arreglarlo y lo está haciendo con besos, manos y roces incontrolados. Lo tumba en la cama con cuidado, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y Stiles se sigue sintiendo acorralado, pero ya no tiene miedo. Sus manos grandes recorren su pecho, su frente se apoya en la suya mientras su pelo le hace cosquillas. Stiles sonríe como un niño y no puede callarse, porque quiere ser él mismo más que nunca.

-       Creía que habías venido a por tus chicos.

-       Tengo algo que arreglar aquí primero –su corazón bombea con fuerza y le cuesta hablar. Sus labios juegan con su nariz y las manos de Stiles recorren su espalda, grande como un mapa que quiere recordar. Tira de su camiseta haciendo que Derek dé un respingo y le mire, confiando por una vez. Se levanta, sólo un poco con los codos sobre la colcha-. Es que no sé si quitarte toda la ropa o hacerte sudar, medio vestido- un deje de sensualidad en sus ojos.

        Stiles se arquea, se derrite, se levanta hacia él y lo rodea, dueño de su pelo y de su cuello. Se ha convertido en depredador, aunque sea por unos segundos, los que tardan en rodar por la cama mientras se tocan, se desnudan y se acarician. Y no hay nada que se interponga entre ellos, ni el ruido lejano de la música, ni el viento, ni la luna.

        Sus feromonas se mezclan en el aire como ellos y los gemidos se confunden en la noche. La sustancia de Stiles también está presente. Hace que Derek saque los miedos y esconda las garras y saque las garras y esconda los miedos, en un remolino de angustia y placer, a partes iguales.

 

( Stiles leyó que todo es relativo, que la especie más estudiada por el hombre llega incluso a sorprenderle a veces)

 

        Stiles expulsa todo el aire de los pulmones con la mano de Derek tocándole sin medida, manchada de él, temblorosa en el orgasmo, y cuando le da la vuelta y ve al hombre que tiene debajo no piensa. No piensa en criaturas sobrenaturales, ni en como hace unos días prefería a las pelirrojas pequeñitas, porque es noche de Halloween y hay magia en el aire y una criatura perfecta bajo sus hombros.

 

_“_ _Nuestra biología nos guía para hallar un compromiso entre la igualdad y la diferencia, y siempre encontramos el equilibrio perfecto, sobretodo cuando nos dejamos llevar por los olores”_

__  
  



End file.
